1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power charging device.
2. Description of Related Art
As various types of electronic products are being miniaturized to have less volume and mass, a wireless (i.e., contactless) power charging method of charging a battery using electro/magnetic coupling without a physical electrical contact has come to prominence.
The wireless power charging method charges a reception device with power using electromagnetic induction and converts a current generated by inductive coupling between a primary coil and a secondary coil into energy to charge a battery, by installing the primary coil (i.e. transmitter coil) on a charger (i.e. wireless power transmitting apparatus) and installing the secondary coil (i.e. receiver coil) on a reception device (i.e. wireless power receiving apparatus).
An electromagnetic wave shielding sheet is generally disposed between the receiver coil and the battery. The shielding sheet serves to shield a magnetic field generated by the receiver coil from radiating to the battery and improves transmission of the electromagnetic waves generated by the wireless power transmitting apparatus to the wireless power receiving apparatus.
When wireless power charging is performed with the electromagnetic wave shielding sheet, various parasitic losses due to materials and circuits may occur while power of several to tens of watts moves continuously, such that a considerable amount of heat may be generated. Therefore, research into a method of efficiently emitting heat generated by an electromagnetic wave shielding sheet or around the electromagnetic wave shielding sheet has been actively progressing in the art.